Truth
by AnimeFrkGrl
Summary: A bruised & battered young woman finds herself in Naruto world. What will happen? Will she be sent back to her world? Will she change history of Konoha/the world? Will she be a threat or helpful to all those she meets? Read & see what happens...Shi/OC(sry, suck at summary writing this story bc it popped in my head while I try 2 finish my other Naruto base story.. Writing it 4 fun
1. Better Summary

A bruised and battered young woman finds herself in Naruto world. What will happen? Will she be sent back to her world? Will she change history of Konoha/the world? Will she be a threat or helpful to all those she meets? Will she find a place in this world where she didn't in her own? Will she find courage and strength when she didn't have any at all? Read & see what happens...Shi/OC.

I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto related characters or the Original Naruto Plot line… I only on my OC Emiko…


	2. Chapter 1

Truth:

Chapter 1:

Team Ro was on their way back to the village after completing the mission that was given to the Anbu squad. As the team silently jumped from tree to tree, their leader seemed too distracted by something and halted on a tree branch. Both Cat's seemed to regard their leader before motioning the others to continue on while they figured out what was holding up their leader.

Both Cat's landed on the branch their leader was on, the younger Cat looked upon Dog; their Leader and noticed he was looking off in the distance.

"Is there something wrong, senpai," asked the young Cat.

"The smell of blood is in the air, it's too close to the village to be coincidence, we need to investigate and report our findings to Lord Hokage," Dog replied in a serious monotone voice, though it was serious and to the point leave both Cat's looking at the leader in a serious rigid way.

All three took off, both Cat's following Dog's lead as they made their towards the southwest Anbu checkpoint, then turned west towards the small riverbank. They continued jumping from tree to tree until they got to the river bank, all three Anbu scanned the riverbank looking for any signs of battle. But there was no battle, only a lone unmoving figure laid on the riverbank.

Dog signal for both of the Cat to scout the perimeter while he went over to figure, both Cat's vanished and Dog appeared near the figure lying face down on the riverbank. He looked for signs of a battle, tracks and other things but everything came up to nothing. There wasn't any signs of the unknown figures tracks, which had Dog puzzled to say the least.

Dog walked over to the figure and noticed the figure was bare and severely injured. What looked like whip marks marred the person's back, some healed some fresh as if it was done not but an hour ago. Blood was pooling around the body, whoever this was getting close to death by the amount of blood they were losing. Dog checked their pulse, it was faint but it was there. Dog had to make a quick decision on what to do, he knew this person needed medical help and if they have anything to do with causing the village harm, the interrogation squad could get the information out of the person. So, the decision was made he grabbed the blanket he used on the mission and wrapped the person; who turned out to be female in the blanket. Dog then rested the woman against his knee for a moment as he summoned one of his dogs.

Out of the smoke Pakkun sat with a raised paw, "Yo."

"Pakkun, inform both Cat's that I carried the unknown victim to the hospital to get medical help, they are to concluded their search for anything to help find out who this person is, what happened and if it endangers the village. You are to help them any way you can and then find me and report your finds, understand," Dog said in a hurried serious tone as he pick up the victim.

The pug nodded his head, and Dog disappeared…

She had to get away from him before he killed her, but she couldn't. The image of him hover her, had her scared for her life beyond belief… All see knew is that she had to get away.

She opened her tired chocolate eyes and noticed she was in a strange room, her tired eyes swept across the room and only noticed a lone figure leaning up against the window. She studied the figure a moment, lean but muscular covered in dark tight clothing. She gaze wondered upwards and noticed the translucent gravity defying hair and then the mask the person was wearing. It reminded her of Anbu agents in Naruto, but why would anyone be dressed in cosplay standing in a room with her, a hospital room at that.

There was no way she had got away from him, and besides the closet place that would hold a convention was at least an hour or so drive from where she lived. There was no way she got away from him and drove… Just what the hell was going on?!

She couldn't help the groan that passed through her lips as she shifted in the hospital bed, it altered the cosplay Anbu that she was awake and moving. As she shifted again to try and sit up, the pain in her back had her hissing and cussing…

"Goddamn that hurts," as she tried again to sit up but failed do to the fact the cosplay Anbu pushing her back down in bed.

"You need to rest, you are not fully healed," said the cosplay Anbu in a serious tone.

She compelled with him, though she turned her bruised battered face towards the cosplay Anbu and asked him the only question that came to her mind, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You are in Konoha, my team found you three days ago southwest of the village gates…"

She started laughing, only giggling at first and then full blown out laughing, she noticed that the Anbu seemed agitated but curious as to why she was laughing at him. She slowly stopped her laughing, she her uninjured hand on her cast of broken arm.

"I am sorry if I upset you but there is no way I could be Konoha, and there is no way you're Anbu. I must be either dreaming or hallucinating that is the only logical explain there is… well, that or I am dead…," she said trying to think of every logical reason that had her in Konoha.

"I assure you none of those things are happening, you are in act in Konoha at the hospital," the cosplay Anbu said as he walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, revealing the Hokage monument.

To say she was surprised was an understatement, she started at the monument as birds flow by window, showing that everything was real. She shook her head and then reached down and pinched her thigh, she felt the pain from the pinch and then looked up and noticed nothing had changed.

' _Oh, Dear God…I AM IN NARUTO WORLD!_ ' with that though she passed out…


	3. AN:

I know when I first loaded up this story I put it was going to be a Kaka/OC but after really laying out the story and doing some intense talking with my husband on the story about how I want it to go. I have come to the conclusion that this will be a two part series.

Since the beginning of this story takes place before the Uchiha's coup d'état and before Naruto even graduates from the Academy…So, it'll be like the series Naruto and then Naruto Shippuden…

Also for those who have read the 2nd Chapter will have to go back and re-read the ending a little. I didn't like how the OC picked her, I got to thinking how her presence and how the story will progress even better if the Third picked her name instead of her naming herself. Also I changed the name of the character because I liked this name better EMIKO meaning "beautiful blessing child" (恵美子) so that's why this A/N is replacing the 2nd Chapter I will have the edited chapter up soon, probably in the next hour or so and hopefully another chapter as well if not then the next day or so...

So, it'll be like the series Naruto and then Naruto Shippuden… So, I hope you enjoy and please review, and add… Ja na…


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To say Dog was unnerved by the woman was an understatement, first she had laughed at him when he told her where she was, and then she stated that she couldn't be in Konoha and that he couldn't Anbu, which infuriated him. To think that this woman could belittle him and act like his skill were lacking, he was pissed. So much so, that he couldn't hold back the smile that stretched out under his masks when he throw the curtains open to show her the Hokage monument. Though when he looked back at the woman; who seemed to be in a daze and then passed out. He couldn't understand it or her.

Few hours had passed since the incident, though the woman was still out cold. Dog was leaning against the wall when the hospital door opened and in walked Lord Hokage. Dog bowed.

"Stand and tell me what has happened, Dog," Hokage said in a calm manner.

"The subject woke up around 1500 was disoriented, she tried to sit up but little effect she remained laying down with no protest. She asked where she was and how she got here, though when I told her; she began laughing. After she calmed down she said there was no way she could be in Konoha and that I was not an Anbu agent. When I pulled open the curtains and she saw that she was indeed in Konoha she seemed to go in a state of shock before passing back out. She has remained that way ever since, Hokage-sama," Dog stated in a bore but professional tone.

The Hokage nodded his head, and then walked over to the mysterious woman, he stood by her bedside.

"Young lady, I know you are awake. Open your eyes and tell this old man what is going on," the Hokage said in a calm fatherly tone.

The young woman opened her chocolate eyes and looked at the young version of the Third Hokage. ' _Okay, I am in the Naruto world because I have never seen the third look like that even with all the fillers. So, what do I do? Do I tell them I'm from another world, that I know what's going to happen? No, probably shouldn't tell them everything but I so wanna change what happened to Itachi and Shisui and god everything that happens to Naruto and Sasuke. They don't need to go through all of that pain…Oh, I better answer him, mister Anbu looks like he is getting pissed._ '

The young woman cleared her voice before she respond, "I am sorry, Hokage-sama but I do not know what is going on either…"

"Hmm, well. Why don't you tell us how you became so injured and then we will go from there," the Hokage said as he sat down in the chair that was beside her bed.

The young woman nodded, but she hasted, "Um, Lord Hokage. I understand I am viewed as a threat at the moment but I promise I am not. I would feel more comfortable if it was just you and Mister Anbu here instead of everyone else in the shadows as well. Mister Anbu can acknowledge that I am in a weak state, and that I am not capable in hurting you or defending myself very much at this moment," she said in a quiet and scared tone.

The Hokage seemed to think about what she said and then nodded, "Everyone leave, Dog; you will stay."

There was a moment where she was tense because she could feel them leave, but some were hesitant but still left because of they were order to do so. She couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage inclined his head before he relaxed back into the chair, knowing he was going to be there for a while.

She nodded her head, before she turned and stared blankly at the ceiling, "I had just got home from work, I walked over to check if there were any messages when I was grabbed from behind. I tried to get away from him but he was too strong… he was always too strong."

"Then this isn't the first time it has happened," the Hokage asked.

 **(If you can't handle abuse please skip this part.)**

"No, I honestly have lost count how many times I have been beaten and raped by him. Him being my ex-boyfriend," tears stung her eyes as she continued, "He was mad at the fact I had moved and changed my name to get away from him; he said that if he couldn't have me then no one would. He tied me to the bed and began to rape me; I tried to get free but I couldn't. After he raped me, he tied me up again and began to whip me and used me as his personal punching bag. He must have been drunk because after he was done, he passed out in the living room. I was able to get my left hand free from the bindings he used, I quickly untied the rest of the bindings and started to sneak out of the house when he woke up and grabbed me again, and the last thing I remember was the pain in my left arm and in the back of my head," the young woman said in a sadden but furious tone.

"If this did happen to you, how is it that you were found outside of Konoha," the Hokage asked in a worrisome but suspicious tone.

"I honestly can't answer that Hokage-sama because I do not know. But I can tell you this, I am not from this world," she said in a serious tone as she gazed into the Hokage's eyes.

"What do you mean that you are not from this world," the Hokage asked seeming even more suspicious then before.

"I understand that I must sound like I am insane or something but I am not, I am not of this Shinobi world. The world I am from, people work desk jobs, bankers, policemen, waitress, or even military jobs. But no one is a shinobi, they don't need to be because in my world there are things like guns, missiles, bombs, submarines, airplanes and spaceships," she said as she tried to explain herself.

Both the Hokage and Dog looked at the woman as if she were insane, which made the woman more irritated since they didn't believe her.

"I am not insane…,"she stated flatly at the pair, "even though this is likely to make me seem even more suspicious, I am willing to go through it so you will believe me."

The Hokage looked with a serious expression, and waited for her to continue.

"The world I am from has a manga and anime called "NARUTO" it is based off a young blonde who is an orphan that has the nine tail fox sealed in him by the Fourth Hokage," the young woman stated in an indifferent tone as she saw the pair get tense, but she continued on, "It shows all the struggles he goes through to become a genin, and then his struggle with his team especially after one of his team members leaves Konoha to go and train with Orochimaru, not to mention a group of rogue ninja out in the world trying to collect all of the Tail Beast. Trust me, I am not insane and to father prove I am not insane. The man behind you; Hokage-sama is Kakashi Hatake, I could go farther in detail if you want me to but I honestly don't want to," she said in a serious tone that had the Hokage sitting back in his chair.

"Dog; you may leave," the Hokage said in a serious tone.

"Hokage-sama?"

"You are to leave and not speak of this to anyone do you understand, I will farther instruct you about this situation tomorrow at 1200 hours, along with both Cat's, do you understand," the Hokage said in an ice chilling tone that had Dog only nodding before he disappearing from the room.

The Hokage sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before turning back to the young woman, "Young lady, what is your name?"

"To be honest Hokage-sama, I never received a name, no cared to give me a name. They would always call girl or something towards my gender. Though when people did ask my name I would come up with a name," the young woman said in a meek tone as if she was shy.

The Hokage put his hand to his chin and smoothed down his goatee as he thought, he then looked at the young woman in the eyes, "Then why don't I give a name?"

The Hokage watch as the happiness and overjoyed expression crossed the young woman's face, he couldn't help but smile as he thought of the prefect name for her, "How does Emiko sound, it means beautiful blessing child…"

Emiko couldn't help but have a large smile upon her face as joyful tears began to stream down her face, "It is a beautiful name."

The Hokage nodded as he whipped her tears from her cheeks, though he hated that what he had to say next could sadden Emiko, "I do not know if I can send you back to your world…"

"Please Hokage-sama, I know this might sound strange but I am willing to go through anything if I could just stay here. I have no family and no one really cared for me in my world. If it doesn't cause any trouble may I please stay in the village," Emiko said as bowed to the Hokage.

"I must try to send you back, but to be honest I don't know if I will be able to, the only person that possible could was the Fourth Hokage," the third Hokage said with a sigh. "But as for now I will draw up paperwork and everything you may need, and furthermore, I am putting you down as my adopted daughter. You will tell everyone that you are the daughter of a longtime friend Mitsu; he recently died and that you are his daughter, and I am taking care of you because I am your Godfather, do you understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, I am going to leave and get the paperwork in order, either my son or I will come by and check on you. For now though I want you to rest," the Hokage said in a fatherly tone as he got up from the chair.

"Hokage-sama," Emiko said quietly.

The Hokage turned and looked at the shy young woman…

"Thank you again, and I will try my best to repay your kindness…"

The Hokage just smiled as he nodded his head and walked out the door to let Emiko get some more rest.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emiko woke just a few hours later, she dark brown eyes scanned the hospital room she was in and there was no one there. For which she was glad, it give her time to think about the situation she was currently in. ' _I want to change how everything happened but if I do then everything could turn out wrong. Meaning the five great nations would never have an alliance but, if I change somethings then that would mean that Konoha will have more forces then they did in the war and Shisui and Itachi won't die and Sasuke won't have to leave the village. But how will I stop these things? How do I go about do it, without making myself out to be an enemy or something?_ '

Emiko stared at the blank white ceiling of the hospital room as she continued to think of everything. ' _Well, if I don't tell them everything right off then they probably send me to Ibiki…_ ' That thought had chills running down her spine that made her shudder at the unpleasant thought. ' _God, I hope not, that man seriously gives me the creeps. Hmm, okay look at this the way the Fourth or the Third would look at this… A girl shows up saying she is from a different dimension and has knowledge of what will happen to this world. A) Have an Anbu operative follow her around to make sure she isn't lying or foreran operative that is a threat to the village. Yeah, that will defiantly happen. B) Try to persuade the person to speak about what they know. Hmm, probably but knowing the Hokage he won't do that himself; he'll be afraid of the knowledge and possibility of changing what is supposed to happen. Which comes to my problem, how to change things that need to be changed? Namely the coup d'état and fucking Danzo… That bastard is largely to blame for most everything…_ '

Emiko thoughts were interrupted by the hospital door opening revealing a young Asuma. Which reminded her of his death in Shippuden, leaving Kurenai pregnant and team ten divested. Emiko hoped that she could change that as well…

"Oh, you're awake. The nurses said you were asleep," Asuma said hesitantly as he made his way over to her bed.

Emiko couldn't help but smile at Asuma's shy awkwardness he was giving off.

"I was asleep but I woke just a little bit ago. I have trouble sleeping in new and strange places… Where are my manners, I am Emiko. You must Asuma, your father the Third Hokage told me that either he or you would come to stay with me."

"Yes, I am Asuma. It's nice to meet you; Emiko," Asuma said as he took a seat in the chair beside her bed, that his father had last sat in. "The Hokage said that you are going to be a part of the family, my sister."

"Yes, that is what he told me, though I hope it does not upset you," Emiko said unsure how Asuma would act because in the series, Asuma was a character that they didn't elaborate on until the episodes leading up to his death. So, she wasn't sure how he would act.

Asuma gave her a reassuring smile as he replied, "No, it doesn't upset me at all. I never had a sister, and I don't mind that you will be my sister. Though I feel like I will have to develop the Big Brother Protectiveness since you are such a pretty young woman."

Emiko couldn't help the light blush that tainted her cheeks, "I don't think you will have to worry about that for a while."

Asuma frown as his head tilted his head to the side confused by what she had said, "Why would you say that? You must know that you a beautiful girl that will have the guys heads turning…"

"To be honest with you; Asuma. The reason I am in the hospital is because of the last guy I was in a relationship with. He was very abusive, I had ended the relationship because of this but he was the type of guy that didn't understand the meaning of 'No', 'it's over', or 'Stop'. I was always running and changing my name so that I could possible live and survive. But he found me this last time and almost killed me which is why I am in such a terrible state," Emiko said with her voice filled with a shameful scared tone.

"I don't understand, if that is the case then why did the Hokage say you were the daughter of his longtime friend Mitsu from the farther east part of the Fire country," Asuma asked, though his tone was laced in confusion and anger.

Emiko flinched at the tone Asuma, she thought a moment but then shook her head and turned looked seriously at Asuma, "I will be somewhat be honest with you; Asuma, though I can't and won't go into detail because the Hokage ordered me not to tell anyone. I will in time open up to you because you are my brother and I don't want to keep secrets from you," she said with a small smile.

Asuma couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lightly fuzzy face as he nodded in understanding.

"I am an orphan that no one gave a name to until a little while ago because no one cared to give me a name or care to know what I wanted to be called. I raised in a town where no ninja lived so I have no skills to speak of. I met a young boy when I was about ten and he became my best friend but as the years went on things changed between us and after we started dating, he changed completely. He became possessive and angry if anyone talked to me, then as a few more years went on he became abusive. I left him, and began to run. When I went to a different town or village I always gave myself a new name, though the first time I was ever given a name was just a little while ago when the Hokage gave me the name Emiko," Emiko said but she shook her head, "Sorry, I got sidetracked. Anyway, I had made camp on my way here when my ex found me again and I know that his intent was to kill me, though before he could I guess he noticed the Anbu squad coming our way and ran off. They're the ones who found me and brought me to the hospital. I believe after hearing my story the Hokage took pity on me and to try to keep me safe he created the cover story so, if something happened to me again then my ex would be hunted down and probably killed."

Emiko saw as emotions changed upon Asuma's face, "Are you upset? I didn't mean to upset you with my past," she said in an unsure tone as she gazed down at her hands, her uninjured hand messed with the cast.

Asuma's hand reached over and touched both her hands, she looked up at Asuma with and look of shock because of the kind and sweet face that was on his face.

"I am not upset with you, I am upset that people have been so heartless to you. You have been nothing but sweet and as honest as you could be with me since I have walked through the door. Though I can say now that I try to be the best big brother I can be and so after you are released from the hospital and get that cast off, the first thing I am going to do is teach you some taijutsu so you can at least defend yourself from now on. How does that sound," Asuma asked with a sincere smile upon his tan fuzzy face.

Emiko couldn't help but smile as she replied, "I would love that, aniki."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The third Hokage sighed heavily as he finished the paperwork needed to make the mysterious young woman his adopted daughter. Hiruzen was able to produce a believable background for Emiko, though it will be hard to explain why she doesn't act like a daughter of a noble family. He could tell she was a shy kinder hearted young woman but, she also showed a fierceness and the fact that she stood up for herself when Kakashi and himself was doubting her, took a lot of courage. Hiruzen couldn't help but like the young woman, though he was worried about her.

He turned his chair and gazed into the darken night, his eyes laid gazing at the Hokage monument. He could not help but to look at the Fourth Hokage and think if Minato would have done what he had done to help young Emiko. Hiruzen believed that yes, Minato would have. But the thought brought up other questions that had been plaguing his mind since his meeting with Emiko.

Hiruzen lite his pipe and began to puff on it as the questions filtered into his mind once again. 'How did Emiko get into this world? Why was she here? Is she supposed to change things that she knows is going to happen? And just what does she know? If she does know what is going to happen, at least until Minato's son joins a genin team then her knowledge will have her in danger. Well, hopefully having her as my adopted daughter will give her some protection…'

Hiruzen's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door.

"Enter."

The door opened and relieved Inoichi; he walked in, closing the door behind him before walking in and stood in the middle of the room.

"Inoichi, I apologize for asking you to come in this late at night but I must speak with you on a serious but most secret matter," the Hokage said as he turned and faced the head of the Yamanaka clan.

"There is no need to apologize, Hokage-sama. Whatever it is, I will do my very best to serve the village and you; Hokage-sama," Inoichi said as he give a deep bow before straighten once again, waiting for his orders.

The Hokage just smiled and nodded his head before resting his elbows on his desk and folding his hands together, "A young woman was found by an Anbu team almost four days ago, outside the village gates. She was severely injured, she is now in the hospital recovering from the injuries. She had no name and she is not from this world, I recently gave her the name Emiko and have drawn up papers saying she was a daughter of a late friend of mine, she is now my adopted daughter."

"But Hokage-sama; you can seriously…," Inoichi said in a shocked unbelieving tone as he took a step forward but was halted in his steps and in his speech as the Hokage raised his hand.

"I do believe Emiko because there were things that she spoke of that no one should know and things that have yet to happen. What I have said and are about to say does not leave this room and farther more I wish for you to lock in your mind on Emiko or this matter, so no one could ever discover it, do you understand," the Hokage asked with a dead serious tone that left no argument to be made, which Inoichi didn't.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"When Emiko is released I wish for you to help her through the trauma that she has been through before she entered this world but, also I want you to evaluate and become close to her. She has never had any friends or anyone to look up to, Inoichi. I wish for her to slowly trust people and become a part of the village but, I also want her protected. The knowledge she has can be dangerous, not just to the village but herself. She will need someone she can trust when her knowledge becomes too heavy for her. Do you understand, Inoichi," the Hokage asked hoping beyond hope that he did.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Though may I ask why you chose me to befriend your adoptive daughter when there are many other people around her age, Hokage-sama," Inoichi asked not fully understanding why the Hokage wanted him to befriend this young woman.

"Emiko is very shy, very understandable because in the world she came from she was very neglected, abused mental and physically. I do not wish for her to become overly stressed or overwhelmed by the fact that she is in a whole new world that is very different from her own. So, in the beginning she will only have contact with myself, Asuma, and you. Since you will be giving her treatment, I wish for you to show her that she can trust in the people in the village," the Hokage said in that fatherly all-knowing tone.

"I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, Inoichi. You may choose to start whenever you are ready for now you may leave and retire to your family. Again I apologize for calling you out so late," the Hokage said as he raised from his chair, "I am going to look on Emiko and talk to her if she is awake before I retire for the night."

"Goodnight, Hokage-sama."

"Goodnight, Inoichi."

A/N: I want to apologize for the short chapter and for the wait for this chapter. But I thought I had gave a good amount of informant before the Hokage meet with Anbu squad that found Emiko. So, what will happen when Emiko leaves? Will she open up to Inoichi or Asuma or the Hokage? What will Kakashi do when he finds out what the Hokage plans to do? Will Emiko help to prevent the terrible things to happen or cause more damage? If there are any questions or ideas or you wanna just let me know what you think please leave a review or pm me… I hope you are enjoying the story but for now… Ja Na…


	7. AN GOMEN RL

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%;"A/N: Gomen to all of my readers… There have been some serious issues that have happened in the past week or so. The #1 issue is that my Bipolar order has been acting up so bad, that I have no idea what I am doing or saying, which causes me to what I call "Black Outs." So when the stress level in my life comes down, I will be back to normal on post chapters. Please bear with me, because my stories and the fact that you like my stories mean a lot to me… Again I apologize…. Gomen!/span/p 


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Emiko laid in her hospital bed in a sitting position, she staring out the window, the silent night that laid upon Konoha made her feel at peace for the first time in her nineteen years of her life. Even though she felt at peace in general, there was a turmoil of chaos in her mind. It wasn't just about her helping to prevent things from happening but something that Asuma said he was going to do when she left this hospital bed and got the cast off.

' _I hadn't thought of that, to learn how to fight… I will need to learn to protect myself but also to help protect everyone I can. Though the problem is, do I even have charka? If I don't, I won't be much good at all!_ ' As that thought came to her, her uninjured fist clenched the hospital blankets out of frustration. ' _I am tired of being weak and helpless, I hate the fact that bastard was always able to hurt me and now, that I am here and I want to help… there's a possibility that I can't do_ _ **shit**_ _! I don't want to relay on ours to protect me, I am not even worth protecting._ '

At that thought her fist loosened the hold on the blanket because something wet had dropped on her fist. Emiko stared at the droplet, then another drop joined the first. It took her a moment to realize that she was crying, she rubbed of eyes out of anger, trying to make them stop from flowing. When the tears didn't stop, she ignored them all together as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her uninjured arm around them.

Emiko remained like that, lost in nothingness. Even when she heard her hospital room door open and close, and the small steps.

"I hope you will go out and let stories happen to you, and that you will work them, water them with your blood and tears and you laughter till they bloom, till you yourself burst into bloom (quote by: Clarissa Pinkola Estes.) Do not let someone else write your story for you, because every story is unique to each person. Do you understand what I am saying, Emiko," the third Hokage asked in that fatherly wise tone as he looked at Emiko.

Emiko wearily lifted her head and looked at the third Hokage; who sat in the bedside chair. She stared at him a moment, taking in the soft caring look he was giving her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I believe I understand, I should not let what he did to me define how I act or live my life. This is my life, I should live it the way I want to," Emiko said in a soft voice.

"That is right my daughter; you will get through the pain and the trauma he has done to you. Though I admit it will not be easy but you will have people here to talk to and depend on to help you through this."

Emiko uncurled from herself and looked at her adopted farther, she had an overwhelming look upon her face before she looked up at him, "That is not what I has me so depressed… well, in a way it is but it's not…"

"Then what is it, my daughter," the third Hokage said as he moved closer to the hospital bed, and he took her uninjured hand in his.

Emiko looked down at the way he held her hand in a comforting way that someone would do when they truly cared for someone. She couldn't help the small smile that lifted upon her lips as she gripped his aged hand tighter. "I know that as Hokage; you must try to send me back and I understand this. But I have a feeling not just in my gut but in my heart that you will not be successful, which gives me thoughts on how I wish to help this village… though I feel like I will be useless…" Emiko paused because the emotions that welled up not just in her being but thickly in her throat to the point she was afraid that her fear and sadness would overwhelm her. "I am scared that I will not be able to protect the people in this village, and that everyone will have to protect me even though I am… not worth protecting."

"Why is it, that you say you are not worth protecting," Hiruzen asked as he tried to understand where this protectiveness was coming from but also the self-pity he was hearing from Emiko. Earlier there was such a fiery spirit within her but now it seemed to be swallowed by this doubt and self-worthlessness.

"I am not, I have nothing and never had. I never had a name until you gave me one…," Emiko said in a louder tone that grew quieter towards the end. She felt so emotional like she had been when she was a small girl going up on the streets. Scared.

Hiruzen stood up and sat down on the hospital bed in front of his adopted daughter that was the image of a young woman but, the scared and uncertain child he could see plain as day. Emiko was trying so hard to try and make herself as small as possible, worrying that if she said something or did something then she would be struck or something worse.

Hiruzen reached out towards her, even though she flinched away, he gathered her in his arms and gently rocked the young woman in his arms as he placed a small kiss on her brow.

"Emiko; you are a beautiful woman; who deserves to live the life she wants. To enjoy anything she desires, to fall in love, to live without a care of what others may think, to laugh with friends and so much more. I promise you; my daughter that if someone tried to hurt you then they would have to go through me and knowing my son; he would be there to protect you as well… so, do not think you are worthless but you are worth a lot to me, as well to Asuma," Hiruzen stated as he continued to hold Emiko as if she was a small child.

"Is it alright if I call you; father," Emiko asked meekly as she looked up into Hiruzen's dark brown aged eyes.

A warm smile graced his slightly chiseled face, "I would be honored that you would call me that," he said in a fatherly tone.

Emiko turned into Hiruzen's hold, and clutched onto his Hokage robes as he still rocked her, within moments her breathing evened out, but Hiruzen did not relent his hold on his daughter. He got more comfortable and held her, think that it would be best not to leave her alone this night if her thoughts were dark as he thought they were. Soon he too fell asleep holding his daughter.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It well into the morning hours when Hiruzen started feeling Emiko jerk and thrash violently in her sleep but, before he could try to calm her from the nightmare, Emiko woke screaming and pleading for someone not to hurt her. Hiruzen gathered her in his protective arms as she still fought the person from her nightmares…

"Shush, Emiko; you are safe… Otou-san is here, nothing and no one is going to hurt you… Shush, you are safe…," Hiruzen said in a gentle comforting tone to his scared and tense daughter; who began to calm when she heard his voice.

When she finally calmed down Emiko pulled away from her father's embrace, and wiped the traces of tears from her eyes.

"I know you might not want to talk about it, but I believe it would help you; Emiko," Hiruzen spoke softly to her so not to upset her more.

Emiko shook her head as she tried to gather her thoughts, she settled herself against the bed as her father sat beside her, holding her uninjured hand in his. Emiko chewed on her bottom lip as she gathered her thoughts about the nightmare she had. She looked up into Hiruzen dark brown eyes, and she saw understanding and a comforting warmth she had never seen in anyone. That is what gave her courage to speak about the nightmare.

"Otou-san, what I was dreaming about… well, it has to do with everyone," Emiko said warily to her adoptive father.

Hiruzen's brow scrunched in confusion as to what Emiko meant "It has to do with everyone." Normally Hiruzen would go a round about way to teach or learn from his children but with Emiko, he felt a direct way would be best. His chiseled hand patted Emiko's hand.

"Emiko, what do you mean it has to do with everyone? Are you speaking of the village? Or something else," Hiruzen carefully asked his daughter.

Emiko took a deep breathe before she answered her father.

"It concerns the village but also this whole world, father. I believe it would be best if we focused on the village at the moment. Are we safe to speak in here father," Emiko asked warily as she looked around trying to find the people that were hidden in the shadows.

"Yes, we are."

"Father, this is extremely important I will not speak unless the people hidden in the shadows are people I know I can trust," Emiko stated firmly as she looked at her father.

Hiruzen saw the fiery spirit within his daughter that he had saw yesterday morning. He sat back and looked upon Emiko; her scared unsure side was nowhere in sight. Emiko's dark chocolate eyes held understand and wisdom beyond her young years, even her posture had straighten as if she knew she was being watched and scrutinized by the Anbu agents hidden in the shadows. Hiruzen took all of this in count before he nodded to his daughter.

"Who among the Anbu's do you trust my daughter," Hiruzen asked.

Emiko picked up a pen and notebook that Asuma gave her before he left, she began writing down the names of Anbu agents and Jonin she knew from the anime/manga that were trustworthy and followed her adoptive father's beliefs.

' _Some might not be Jonin or Anbu yet but these are the people I know I can trust, this will have to do for now. I know the dream I had was the reality of this world if I don't help change some things. I could feel everyone's pain, hated, and sorrow. It was so horrible and painful, I still feel as though someone buried a kunai in my chest and twist and turned it about, cutting away my insides before pulling it out._ '

Emiko finished writing down the last name before making a move to hand it over to Hiruzen, "I am not sure if everyone on the list is Jonin or Anbu yet, but those are everyone I know I can trust. The names unlined are the only ones that can know of my true nature Otou-san, anyone who isn't on the list I either do not know or has links outside the village and means to do the village harm. The four names at the bottom of the list, I will never trust not even when I draw my last breathe," Emiko stated firmly as she handed the notebook completely over to her adoptive father.

Hiruzen looked at Emiko's firm resolve, her chocolate eyes became darker and held a steel fast look in them. Even though her face still showed the battered wounds from the abuse she had endured, Hiruzen could tell that she was serious.

He slowly looked over the names but what really grabbed his attention were the names of the counsel, one of his old students and lastly one of his old comrades. Those were the names at the bottom of the paper, Hiruzen could understand why his student's name was there but not the last three.

"Otou-san," Emiko called to him, drawing his attention away from the notebook that she had just given him.

"Otou-san, I know you have many questions and still wish to know what had caused me to wake the way I did. I will answer all your questions when the people I have listed, that I trust are here. I will then tell you anything and everything I know and answer any question. If you do not believe me then you may have one or all the ones I unlined come and look for themselves," Emiko stated calmly as she looked at her adoptive father but, on the inside she was a total wreck.

Hiruzen thought this over and he knew that Emiko had no reason to lie and to farther prove that, she had said that any or all the people she had unlined their name could come and basically interrogate her. He calmed his emotions and troubling thoughts, and smiled at his daughter as he moved a strain of silk brown hair behind her ear.

"I will look through the list more, then I will visit you this afternoon with a few people, alright," Hiruzen asked Emiko.

"That's fine Otou-san."

"Alright, you try to rest some more. I will have Asuma come by later to check on you," Hiruzen said as he got up off the bed.

"I don't believe I can rest anymore, the dream was so horrible and I am starting to feel some pain…," Emiko said as her uninjured hand knotted up the hospital gown.

"I'll let the nurses know as I leave, I have to get started at the office," Hiruzen said as he brush a small tender kiss across her forehead before walking towards the door.

"Have a good day Otou-san," Emiko called to him; he turned to see that she held a small smile upon her face despite the pain that she was feeling. Hiruzen turned a warm smile before walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To say that his mind heavy was an understatement, it was plagued with worry not just about his daughter but about his village and the world. As he sat at his desk smoking on his pipe, his mind wondered back to this morning when Emiko woke from her nightmare, how she looked steadfast, determined even when she gave him the list of people she could trust.

To say he was shocked when he saw the main four clan's headmen's names, especially Fugaku Uchiha; he and his clan had been isolated from the village because the elders, and Danzō believed that the Uchiha clan had been behind the Nine-Tails attack that happened several years ago.

But as his gazed upon the notebook that his daughter had given him this morning, he knew that if he opened the book that he would see Fugaku's name on the list of the people that his daughter trusted. He sighed heavily as he removed his pipe and pinched the bridge of his nose. Since Emiko had awoken things have been unsettling and he had a feeling that it was going to get worse far before it got better. Usually his hunches have been ninety percent right since he has been Hokage so, he usually had all the facts so he knew how to prepare for the worse.

Now though he was in the dark, he knew that knowing everything that Emiko knows would cause more harm than good. He knew that he could trust Emiko, ever since he heard her explain how she got here and then to go into the little detail she had given him so far. The look in her dark chocolate pools, the strength and the heartfelt undying love he saw when she talked about this series named "Naruto." It was like the very story about this village give her hope and the love that she had lacked in the world she was from. Maybe it was more of an escape from the terror and horrible things that she endured. Hiruzen was not sure which it was himself but he couldn't deny the look in her eyes was so open, unguarded, and honest. That's how he knew he could trust the unknown girl that is why he took her under his protection.

His thoughts were interrupted again with a knock upon his door, he looked over at the clock on the wall. He sighed before he replaced his pipe.

"Enter."

The door opened and three Anbu entered, the youngest of the three closed the door. They lined up in front of his desk, porcelain mask covered their faces but that didn't stop him from knowing who the three were. He had informed their captain; who stood in front of him that they were to be at his office at 1200 hours today.

"You may remove your mask, I wish to speak to you three freely," he stated firmly as he relit his pipe. He noticed the two of the three subordinates looked at each as they were confused by what he had said but he noticed that their captain had complied to the order he had given. He mentally chuckled and shook his head…

"I wanted to see you three to brief you on a situation, your captain knows some of the details…," he trailed off looking to Kakashi to see if he wanted to add anything. Kakashi stood there alert but there was tension he could see in the young man. "Is there anything you would like to say, Kakashi?"

"I do not trust her, Hokage-sama. She could be a spy trying to gather information on the village or trying to assassinate you, sir," Kakashi said in a serious tone.

Hiruzen propped his elbows on the desk and enlaced his hands together as he studied Kakashi and what he had said. Then he looked to the notebook, he reached over and picked it up. He gazed at it but a moment before he held it out to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him a moment before he reached out for the notebook and took it from him. He watched as Kakashi opened it and looked at the first page of the notebook. He watched as puzzlement came upon his face as the young man read through the names that his daughter had written down that morning.

"What is this and why is Tenzō and Itachi listed here along with Itachi's father," Kakashi questioned as he looked back up at the Hokage.

"The list of names you see before you, are people that Emiko said that she trusted… well, except for the last four names at the bottom. The names that are underlined are the names she trust with origins of how she got here," Hiruzen stated, he watched as more puzzlement came to the young ANBU's face. "Now, you have to wonder, if she was a spy or an assassin then why would she list several ANBU and state to me herself that if the people who will be present later today, if they don't believe her, they can by her permission interrogate and torture her if they chose to, to get any and all information from her."

He watched as Kakashi look back up at him in shock, both of the young man's mixed matched eyes were wide and the disbelief was very evident. That was the reaction he thought he would have, Hiruzen smiled softly as he nodded.

"Yes, no one in their right mind from any nation would propose that would they, Kakashi? Beside, did you not say she was disorientated and disbelieved you when yourself told her where she was," he let the question and the statement he made hang in the air.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama but Tenzō and I have no idea what you and senpai speak of," the young Uchiha stated.

Hiruzen nodded and got up from his chair and walked around his desk to lean against the front of it as he took a long draw from his pipe before removing it, "The young woman you found outside Konohana almost a week ago now, she has woke up. Now, at the moment I will not go into detail because there will be a meeting later which I want you three to be present. But I will say this until after this meeting I do not want you to speak of her to anyone. She may be in danger, we must do what we can to help her. Do I make myself, clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," both Tenzō and Itachi answered him immediately.

Hiruzen turned to Kakashi; he was still looking at the names that Emiko had listed in the notebook. By what Hiruzen could guess the young man was staring at his own name as many questions ran through his mind.

"Kakashi?"

"I just don't understand any of this, Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated as he looked to the Hokage. "What she is saying could not be possible? The story is too unbelievable don't you agree?"

"Kakashi, I understand why you feel this way. But think of it this way, there have been time traveling jutsu, yes? So, there is all possibility for universal travel or something like that as well, yes? It's a possibility someone has sent her here, for what reason, I do not know and from what I can tell she does not know either. But as Konohana ninja we will be here to protect her as much as we can," Hiruzen stated to the young ANBU captain.

Kakashi nodded as he responded, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now, I have several scrolls I want you to deliver personal, they are to be given to the heads of the clans and it's for their eyes only. Afterwards I want you to be at the hospital at 2000 hours in your ANBU gear," Hiruzen stated as he turned around and hand each a scroll with a clan on it.

All three ANBU agents nodded as they to the scrolls and Kakashi was about to hand back the notebook when Hiruzen shook his head.

"Kakashi, I want you to keep that notebook, at the moment I do not trust it here in the Hokage Tower. I have a bad feeling there is a really bad reason why she put those four names at the bottom of the page. Only you and I know who she will never trust, I want to keep it that way. It is possible that one of those four names had something to do with why she is here or if they find the book and know the meaning behind those names…," he sighed heavily before he continued, "that list and knowing the background of Emiko so far, if they knew that. She would be in serious danger. For some unknown reason to us, she trusts you the most. Though she has not said it, I believe my hunch is correct on saying that. I know you do not trust her yet and I understand why but I ask you to hide it until Emiko; herself ask for the notebook back. Can you do that for me?"

Kakashi had listened to the Hokage and everything he had said, and he didn't understand why the Hokage was so adamant about this girl and her being from a different world. But _'if'_ it is possible, and everything that she knows would put her in danger. It all came down to did he trust his Hokage and everyone knew the answer to that, and if they ever said he didn't then they wouldn't be seeing the next sunrise.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Very well…"

The three ANBU replaced their mask and flashed away…

"Thank you," Hiruzen whisper to the empty room as he closed his eyes knowing that Kakashi could not hear him. It gave Hiruzen peace of mind just saying that out loud.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All the nurses that had come into her room to check on her had been really nice, they had allowed her to move around her room even though she was a bit stiff from being in the hospital bed for almost a week plus the bruises from the abuses that were still healing. Emiko couldn't help but smile at the older nurse that seemed to doted upon her like she was her granddaughter, she was so nice and kept asking her if she needed anything after she healed Emiko some more. She had even helped her over to the window were she now sat…

Emiko stared out at the village, she still could not believe she was here in the very village of her favorite anime, the very village she admired. Masashi Kishimoto had made this wonderful series, it expressed hardship but also the determination, loyalty, friendship, love and passionate to change to something better.

Emiko closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun bathe her in its glow as a gentle breeze made several strains of her dark chestnut hair flutter about her face. Softly she started to hum a tune from our world, but slowly the words began to leave her lips as the melody continued in her head.

"We, we don't have to worry bout nothing

'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire…"

She didn't hear the very soft knock nor the door opening, nor did she hear Asuma walking in the room. He listened to his new sister sing in a beautiful voice, the passion filled words made him think she was talking about the village and the fact that country they were in was known as the Fire Country. But somehow he knew that was not the case, he wasn't sure. He just had a feeling but he continued to listen to her as he made his way into the room after closing the door softly behind him. He walked quietly up behind the chair she was sitting in but, stayed a few paces back when the soft melody lyrics continued.

"So they can put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they can put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they can put it out out out

We can light it up up up

So they can put it out out out

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn… (Burn by: Ellie Goulding)"

Just as softly the humming began the song, it ended the song. Emiko continued to stare out into the village, though she knew she wasn't alone anymore. She knew this person that was behind her and she grew comfort from him and there were only three people she grew comfort in.

"Aniki, can you sit here in front of me, I think I need to tell you somethings…," Emiko said in a soft but strong tone.

Asuma blinked several times wondering how she knew it was him that stood behind her but also how she knew someone had entered the room while she had been singing. But nevertheless, he moved in front of Emiko and sat on the window ledge.

Emiko had a serene smile upon her face as she continued to look upon the village and even more so when she turned to look at her older brother.

"Aniki, I need you to listen to me and not to interrupt me while I speak the truth to you. I know our father may become upset for telling you but, I cannot lie to you anymore. Not with what I dreamt…." Emiko paused to close her eyes, she reached up to her head, taking ahold of her head as she shook her head before her hand dropped and she continued, "I feel that you must know everything and I wish for you to stay with me during the meeting I will have with our father and other guest that I requested to be here. Could you stay… you stay with me and give me strength to retell what I am about to tell you?"

Asuma looked upon his new sister with confusion, he did not know what she spoke of but he could tell by looking upon her hopeful face but also frightened eyes that she needed him. He would protect her from her fear but also those that gave her those frighten eyes. Asuma reached out and took her one good hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze while giving her a gentle and comforting smile.

"I am here, imouto. No need for you to worry," Asuma said in the gentleness tone his rough voice could produce, while a gentle smile was upon his face.

It seemed to work because Emiko's soft smile brightened into a large happy grin, she even giggled while she squeezed her Aniki's hand in reassurances.

After a few moment she began to explain everything to Asuma, and I mean almost everything. The manga, the series, how she knew who he was, how she knew everyone, but nothing farther then the Chunin exams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a knock at the hospital door, Emiko tensed but Asuma; who was standing beside her laid a hand upon her shoulder. Emiko exhaled…

"Come in," she said as she rested upon her hospital bed.

The door opened, and entered three Anbu, their father, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku shut the door and then walked over to the far side of the room and leaned up against the wall. Their father spoke first…

"Asuma; you may leave…"

"Actually, Otou-san…" Emiko spoke but she spoke in a small voice before the bravery in her voice grew, "Otou-san, I wish for Aniki to stay. He knows where I came from and what has lead me to this meeting. I wish for him to stay with me."

Both Asuma and Emiko watched as their father's eyes looked upon each of them in turn before considering what the others thought.

"Does anyone have any objections to Asuma staying," Hiruzen asked the others in the room.

"I have no objections to your son staying, Hokage-sama but does this… this DOG have to stay, we have the other to guard you; Hokage-sama and your daughter…" said Fugaku Uchiha.

Before anyone else could speak…

"Why do you have problems with Dog, out of everyone besides my Otou-san and Aniki, I trust Dog the most. So, what is your problem, Uchiha?" Emiko said strongly while she narrowed her eyes at the head of the Uchiha clan.

"I have no problem as you say, hime but the fact that he stole the eye of…"

Before anyone could say or do anything, Emiko had ascended from her hospital bed and had the head of the Uchiha's clan against the wall by her cast arm.

"Do not speak ill of things you know nothing about!"

Everyone was shocked, none more so then Dog or the Fugaku Uchiha.

"If you wish I can show you what happened that day, but only if Dog wishes," upon saying that Emiko turned to Dog. She ignore the mask and stared directly into his mismatched eyes.

It startled Dog to say the least, most people feared starring into his sharingan, but the steadfast look that was in Emiko dark chocolate pools, and she was asking if it was okay. Though Kakashi didn't believe her in knowing everything because she was from a different world, but the look in her dark chocolate eyes said she knew more than most and she was asking if it was okay to share what happened to the head of Uchiha clan. Obito's Clan Head.

Dog sighed heavily, before he nodded.

Emiko gave a single nod before turning back to Fugaku Uchiha.

"Use it. You know what I speak of. Use it and go throw my memories to that point in time, where Obito gave Dog his eye. USE IT!" Emiko demanded as she shook the Uchiha head.

It took but a moment before Fugaku activated his sharingan, and ran through Emiko memories.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed like mere-moments for Emiko or Fugaku but it was more like thirty minutes or so for everyone else. When Fugaku pulled out of Emiko's mind, he was breathing hard, and Emiko was breathing very shallow. Asuma moved over to his sister and stayed behind her.

Fugaku looked up and turned to Dog, and bowed deeply, "I apologize for my words before they were unkind and discourtesy to Obito Uchiha's sacrifice and to bestow a gift upon his teammate, captain, and friend in battle so that he may still see the world through the eye he gave you. I have disgraced his memory…" Fugaku gave Dog a deeper bow before he continued, "I hope you forgive this one for my transgressions, I did not know what happened that day… I feared…"

"Uchiha-san, that is enough," Emiko said weakly as she almost stumbled backwards.

Asuma caught her; she looked up at her old brother and gave him a small gentle smile before turning back to Fugaku; who was staring at her.

"Enough before you say too much. What Fugaku just witnessed is why you are all here, well… for the most part at least…" Emiko said slowly and with extreme fatigue, "Aniki, can you help me over to my bed…"

Asuma heard her low spoke request, he gently picked her up and carried her over to her hospital bed, and gently as possible laid her upon the bed.

Emiko sighed as she held onto Asuma's strong comforting hand, "Now, as I was saying I asked you here mainly because of the dream I had last night, that my Otou-san witnessed," Emiko looked over to the Third Hokage, "The dream was more of a nightmare because I know what is about to happen, not just here in the village but the whole world… You see, I come from a different world…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Emiko explained for the next hour or so where she came from, and how she knew who everyone was and answered a few questions that were asked by Shikaku Nara…

"That is how I know within the next few months or in the next few years, that Danzō will ask the young Cat to do the unthinkable. But I also know if he does not do this there will be a WAR," Emiko stated as she looked at Fugaku.

Fugaku looked in disbelief at her, but she continued, "What you are plotting is going to play right in his hand. Stop before you can't because, what you are doing is leading a teenager to choose between his village or his clan. When you don't have to, because both the village and the clan is right in their assumption."

Everyone looked shocked, none more so then The Third Hokage and Fugaku Uchiha but, Emiko continued…

"An Uchiha was responsible for the Nine-Tails attack…"

"WHAT!"-

Emiko held up her hand to silence Fugaku, and then she continued, "But it was not an Uchiha from the village. The Uchiha who started the Nine-tails attack is one you thought had died long ago. He was the only one in history to control the Nine-Tails with his eyes…"

"You don't mean…," spoke her father.

"That is right, Madara Uchiha is not dead. He is very much ALIVE like everyone in this room. If you wish to question or get answers yourselves, or if you think I am lying about everything because I am a spy to assassinate someone or to spy on the village please interrogate me, look through my mind until I am but a vegetable. I do not care, I just wish everyone in this village a long and peaceful wonderful life."

Emiko waited for everyone to digest just how serious she was, as she scanned the room, she saw disbelief, shock, and from her father amusement. But something caught her eye, though she didn't turn to the direction of the source, she knew what it was. She breathed a heavy sigh, and looked towards Shikaku; who was stroking his goatee, deep in thought. Emiko knew things where about to get complicated. She looked over to her father.

"Otou-san, do you mind if we open a window because I need a cigarette," Emiko asked her father with a small smirk on her face.

The Third's face lite up with mirth as he chuckled, he nodded. Emiko smiled and turned to Asuma, "Aniki, mind if I get one off you."

Asuma looked at Emiko a moment before smiling as he shook his head, he reached into his vest and pulled out his pack, taking two out and handed his sister one while he put the other in his mouth. He replaced his pack and pulled out his silver zippo lighter and leaned down to lite his sister's.

Emiko choose that moment to speak in a low tone so that Asuma would hear and possibly Dog. "There is a guy hidden in the shadows at the back wall about two feet to two in half feet from the bathroom door. He isn't supposed to be here. He's a spy."

Asuma stood up after lighting his cigarette as well as his sister's, his smile remained upon his face, as if nothing happened. But in a spilt second he nodded to Dog; who also nodded back, and they throw a single kunai each at the target.

It draw the male out of the shadows, Emiko took a puff her cigarette before she looked over at the man. He wore ANBU gear but there was subtle hints of Root/Foundation amongst his clothing.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I take it that you are from Danzō's little groupies," Emiko stated as she looked at him, even though his green striped monkey ANBU mask covered his face, she stared into his green emerald eyes.

Emiko could see and feel everyone tense around her because the unknown visitor, but she reminded relaxed. She; herself was scared but she knew if this guy made any movement Dog and his team would be on him, not to mention her aniki was right beside her.

"No, answer. That's alright, I can guess most of the answers to the questions I have running through my head about you and your master," she said in a relaxed nonchalant way before she took a drag off her cig, she flicked the ashes in a half filled ice water she had, "I can guess, that you have amazing charka control to be able to hide not only here but also the Hokage tower without letting anyone know you where there."

She took another draw from her cigarette and again flicked the ashes before continuing, "Because I know you were not here this morning, or when aniki came in to visit me. The fact of it is, I haven't even been outside this hospital room, and the only people I have had contact with really are the nurses on this floor, aniki, Otou-san, and the Anbu team here. So, the only way you would know of this meeting would be from the Hokage tower, you reported to Mister All Dark and Evil, and he told you to hide and report what this meeting was about and why the Third Hokage took interest in me."

She took another draw and flicked the ashes before pointing at him with her cigarette in her hand while giving him an amused look, as she said, "But you fucked up, one: I noticed you were there the minute you entered the neighboring room and hid yourself in the wall to gather information, two: you shouldn't let your charka spike when I started talking about your master, three: is where you really fucked up, you underestimate me. Do you think I wouldn't think that bastard of evil wouldn't try anything? Why do you think, I asked for these certain people to this meeting? Yes, I trust them with every bit of information I gave them, I trust them with my life, but I also know what they are capable of."

She flicked her cigarette, and placed it in her mouth and looked at the Root ANBU member with a smug look, "That is check. So, what are you going to do Mr. Root?"

Emiko watched the Root ANBU intently, _'What are you going to do? If he tries to escape { 1: Dog and his team would be on him before he even reached the window, 2: if he tries to get to the door then Shikaku and Inoichi would stop him, 3:if he tries to create a diversion or a nin or gen-jutsu then Fugaku, young Cat, or Dog could restrain him or put him in a gen-jutsu, 4: if he tries to come at me to either kill me or take me hostage then Aniki or Dog would get to him before he would get to me, 5: but if he gives up there's no way to get the information about Danzō or the Root/Foundation, if Danzō has already put that fucking curse seal on him… Wait, hold on a minute… he is still ANBU, if there are caught on a mission or seriously injured on a mission he would…'_ Emiko snapped back to reality with that thought and stared into the Root ANBU's evergreen eyes. Her dark pools widen, and her cigarette almost fell out of her mouth.

"STOP HIM," she all but yelled.

Dog moved forward quickly, but it was too late. The Root ANBU's body started to fall to the side, but Dog caught the body before it fell to the floor.

Emiko sighed heavily, expelling a good amount of smoke out doing it, she a greedy draw before removing it to ash in the cup of water.

"Damnit," she cussed softly. _'Probably a failsafe style jutsu or something as simple as a cyanide pill. FUCK! Okay, calm down. Think. Danzō won't realize he's gone until the morning at the latest, but still that doesn't give us enough_ time.' Emiko glanced over to the older Cat, she knew everyone was listening to her father, even though she wasn't paying much attention. She was dreading what she was about to do. She was so deep in thought about it and the consequences that would follow.

"Emiko," Hiruzen said with more authority, to get his daughters attention, Emiko turned her gaze to him. Hiruzen studied her a moment, and again he noticed the determined steadfast look in her chocolate eyes as well as serious expression upon her face.

"What is it daughter," he questioned.

"We have until the morning at the very most before Danzō knows that his man is dead. He might be an evil bastard but he is a smart seasoned bastard. He will either hide away in the shadows until he finds out how bad the situation is for his Hop Long Cassidy ass or he will escape when he can. If that's the case, I probably know where he'll go to hide to gather strength. If I am right, that will be bad, FUBAR bad… Blood Mist bad…"

"Imouto, what do you mean," Asuma asked.

Emiko took the last draw off her cigarette before dropping it in the water filled cup, sighing heavily as she ran her hand through her chestnut locks, "Whether any of you believe or not, Danzō has been against everything the First Hokage stood for and hates everything that the First and you; father believe in. He wants to make the Leaf more based on military power, and he will do anything to make that possible. Even if that means working with a vile scale bastard like Orochimaru, (she heard several gasp at that) the Salamander, and probably a few others, all the while he is stealing children from orphanages, homes, or labs."

Emiko stared right at the older Cat, she noticed him going rigid and she could hear the heavily breathing as well. She lowered her eyes and then she bowed to him, before continuing on, "What Danzō has done and what I know could happen, is treason against the village. Against everything the First stood for. Against the people. Against the KING."

Emiko stared at her father and waited.


End file.
